shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Other Big Shopkin/Transcript
Main Episode THE OTHER BIG SHOPKIN WRITTEN BY JENNI TOWNSEND DIRECTED BY DIANNA BASSO Lyn Gweeni: Ciao, Jessicake! How's it going? I want to know everything! Jessicake: Very good, thank you, Lyn! (Suddenly, a Shopkin comes rushing by) Maria Moped: Esprimiamo attraverso! Jessicake *gasps* Who is that? (Jessicake whistles, she saw the Shopkin again.) Jessicake: Ciao! *chuckles* Maria Moped: Ciao! Jessicake: I'm Jessicake. Maria Moped: My name is Maria Moped. How do you like it on the Italian railway? Jessicake: I love it here, Maria! It's such a good railway! Maria Moped: Yes, Jessicake. We have a saying here: L'Italia è la terra del futuro. It means: Italy is the land of the future. It's the saying that means a great deal to we Shopkins on the Ital-- Jessicake: As Maria spoke, I thought about how much she reminded me of another Shopkin. But who? Maria Moped: See you later, little Shoppie! (Maria Moped leaves) (As Jessicake whistles, she goes into the Bay of Slience.) Jessicake: Who does she remind me of? Strawberry Kiss, Bubbleisha, Lippy Lips, definitely not, ooh! Britney Bag! No. Lyn Gweeni: Jessicake! Look out! Jessicake: Woah! Peppa Ronnie Pizza: Aiyeee!!! (Jessicake accidentally causes Peppa Ronnie Pizza to knock some crates of mangoes off of a flatbed Lyn Gweeni was shunting, which Maria Moped ran into.) Maria Moped: Oh, l'umiliazione! Jessicake: Oh! Sorry Maria! Wait, what did she say? Lyn Gweeni: Oh, l'umiliazione. It means: Oh, the indignity! Jessicake: Oh, the indignity... *thinks* Oh! Cheeky Chocolate! Maria is just like Cheeky Chocolate! (Jessicake gets her cargo and sets off.) Jessicake; I can't believe I traveled halfway around the world to meet another Shopkin just like Cheeky Chocolate! How many Cheeky Chocolates are there? (Fantasy starts) (As a turntable spins, Jessicake comes face to face with Cheeky and Maria.) Cheeky Chocolate: I'm a very important Shopkin! Maria Moped: Molto importante! Jessicake: Two Cheekies... A bird: Two! Cheeky Chocolate: Why not four? Maria Moped: Quattro! (Cheeky and Maria laugh) Cheeky Chocolate: Eight! Maria Moped: Otto! (The turntable spins faster and faster.) Cheeky Chocolate and Maria Moped: What a silly little Shoppie! (Jessicake screams and the turntable launches her off. The fantasy ends.) Jessicake: Ah! Maria Moped: Ciao, little Shoppie! Jessicake: Oh, hello Maria Moped, or should I say, Cheeky Chocolate! Maria Moped: Sorry, what? Jessicake: Nothing. Maria Moped: Oh, okay. Well, this is where we part ways, my friend. A little Shoppie like you can't take the express line. (Maria Moped leaves) Jessicake: Who does she think she is, calling me little? She can't tell me what to do, it's bad enough being told what to do by one Cheeky! I'll show that bossy Shopkin! If I wanna take the express line, I'll take it! Jessicake: Woah! (Jessicake sees a beach) Jessicake: The express line was fast, and smooth! And I saw beautiful landscapes, unlike any I'd seen before! (Jessicake looks down and smiles) Jessicake: I'm so glad I took the express line. Until... (Jessicake noticed something funny) Jessicake: Oh no! I'm running low on coal, and water! There must be a coal hopper around here somewhere... Jessicake: Where's the coal? Where's the water? (Jessicake keeps going, until she stopped) Jessicake: Oh. So much for the land of the future, I can't see much future at this point... (Jessicake hears a horn and gasps) Jessicake: Oh no! I'm stuck! What am I gonna do? (Tries to blow her whistle) Oh! I can't blow my whistle! Argh!!! Oh no! I'm gonna get squished like one of those mangoes!!! Maria Moped: Jessicake? Jessicake: AHHH!!!!!!!! (Maria Moped brakes really hard. Jessicake closes her eyes.) Maria Moped: Jessicake! You silly little Shoppie! Jessicake: It's not my fault! But I didn't mean to--- I mean, what kind of railway has no coal hopper and no water tower? Maria Moped: An electric railway! Jessicake: Oh... Maria Moped: Why on earth did you take the express line after I told you not to? Jessicake: Because.... I don't like being bossed around by big Shopkins... Maria Moped: Oh, Jessicake! I wasn't trying to boss you around! I was helping you! Jessicake: Yes... I can see that now.... you must think that I'm a really silly Shoppie... Maria Moped: Not at all! I like you. You've got... fire! Jessicake: That would be my coal burning, if I had any... Maria Moped *laughs* Jessicake! You make me laugh! Here, let me help you. Jessicake: When we first met, you reminded me of another Shopkin, called Cheeky Chocolate. She and I, well... we don't always get along. But actually, we're quite different! But I'm sorry Maria. Maria Moped: No problem, little Shoppie. Fiery, funny little Shoppie. Jessicake: Maria, can we start again? Like, Ciao, my name is Jessicake! Nice to meet you, Maria! Maria Moped: *laughs* Ciao, Jessicake! Nice to meet you too! Now, why don't you tell me all about this other Shopkin, um, Cheekay! Jessicake: You mean Cheeky Chocolate! *laughs* Okay! Well... (Jessicake makes a reference to the special The Great Race as the episode ends.) Life Lesson Jessicake: Have you ever met someone and decided you didn't like them, before even getting to know them? (Flashback starts) Jessicake: When I first met Pirouetta, I was mean to her and told her shoes were ugly. But she still came to my rescue when I got stuck in the snow. And it turned out her ballet shoes were really useful! Jessicake: And when I first met Maria Moped, I thought she was bossing me about, just like Cheeky Chocolate, when she was really just giving me friendly advice! (Flashback ends) Jessicake: Before you judge someone new, give yourself a chance to get to know them a little better. They might even become a good friend. Molly Cake Pop: Come on, Jessicake! Milly Cake Pop: It's time to go! Jessicake: See you next time! (Life lesson ends) Category:Transcripts